1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for ensuring a deterministic execution characteristic of an application program to perform data processing and execute predetermined functions in a computing environment using a micro architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As distribution of portable devices and an amount of information processing increases, computing devices become complex and a variety of applications are simultaneously performed. In addition, due to an increase in applications such as a multimedia application using real-time processing, an interest in a system performance of the computing devices has been increasing. However, a variety of applications may not be effectively processed using a single processor alone.
To overcome the above circumstance, integrated semiconductor technology has been developed and multi-processor computing technology has been introduced. Compared to a single processor, a multi-processor may have relatively high energy efficiency and show significant performance improvement. However, the design and development of a system using the multi-processor may not be readily performed. In addition, verification of a parallel system may be difficult. A verification cost of the system having a parallel system may increase in proportion to a square of a number of cores with respect to a development period of an existing sequential system. A variety of schemes have been proposed to reduce the verification cost. A basic purpose for effectively configuring the variety of schemes is to accurately measure the performance and progress state of the application program executing the variety of instructions. Also, while a thread execution order is maintained to be constant at all times, a waiting time for execution of a priority thread may need to be minimized.